The After Survivor Show: Episode 3
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week's eliminated contestant Jerome! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, it's Jerome! Jerome: Hi Ella: Glad to have you here! First thoughts on your elimination? Jerome: Absolute bullsh*t. I mean, who the hell brought up the Cursed Idol? It doesn't even feel unfair, it feels stupid. But yeah, I wouldn't have lasted long anyways. Ella: Why do you say that? Jerome: Because people were having side-alliances everywhere. A lot happened at our camp, too much to show on television. Trust me, I knew I was getting the boot either sooner or later. Ella: Do you think the fact you're a new school player cost your game? Jerome: I do feel like that. People had played in the past with each other. They either loved or hated each other but no matter what, they were talking. Like literally, they talked about so much. And I was sitting there like, bunch of creeps I wasn't even graduated from high school when you all busted your assess off to not get voted out. Ella: If you could re-do the season, what would you have done differently? Jerome: Easy, I would've kept Robin more quiet and make him work with Casey. If he and Casey worked together, we would've dominated the whole game. Casey had Pamela, Robin had me and I believe Aitor and Chelsea were willing to work with the group of us. If we formed that group, we would've dominated. Ella: Do you have any regrets? Jerome: Playing that stupid idol. I know it was Pamela who tricked me into it. It was smart of her, obviously she was gonna save her closest ally. It sucks it had to be me. Ella: Probably because you were the only person willing to play it, because you were on the bottom. Jerome: Yeah, that should be it. Ella: What did you think about the other tribe? Jerome: I didn't really like them. I find Caleb one of the most egocentric players of all time, I don't get why Soundos was there and Marius isn't a Legend in my opinion. Ella: A question is coming from @DelaraSurvivorFan; "who do you dislike the most and who do you like the most of your season?" Jerome: I dislike Xing Li the most because she's a rat. I like Joseph the most because he tried to save me. He's a good kid. Ella: Would you be surprised if I told you he is the winner from the previous season? Jerome: Uhm YES?! He is?! What the hell. Ella: He is also described as one of the most villainous players ever. He caused 10 out of 11 eliminations in his season. Jerome: Holy crap, he is doing a great job at fooling people then. We all thought he was a casting mistake. Well, that's that then. Ella: Last question, would you play again? Jerome: I don't know, I can't say for sure. Probably, but I can't confirm. Ella: Alright, thanks for playing and we'll see each other at the reunion!